Chieko and Kankuro
by Zayabel Draga
Summary: This is following my RP, when they left the party.


Chieko(OC) and Kankuro- this is part of a little RP my friend and i are doing so, if you're consfused about the characters then read this - topic/147510/104816753/1/RP-Nothing-special

We stayed kissing for a moment as his hands roamed my now bare chest. I moaned softly as he started to kiss my neck and moved further down. I stopped him and flipped us over so I was on top. "Leave everything to me. Don't move or you'll ruin it" I whispered seductively as I removed his shirt. I waited a moment to admore his chest (it was really hard and toned), and placed my hand on it. I then unbuttoned his pants ans removed them along with his boxers. He's big... I looked up too see him staring at me anxiously. I smiled and started to slowly roam my fingers around his shaft. He let out a small groan, I leaned down and licked his tip, earning me a gasp. I started to lick his shaft, and slowly put it in my mouth.

"C-Chieko! Damn, that's nice" Kankuro groaned as I bobbed my head slowly. I pulled up my head up, releasing him making a small 'pop'. I roamed my toungue around his dick again until it was slippery. All of a sudden Kankuro pushed me down and towered over me. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked me suspiciously. Well since he's my boyfried he deserved to know.

"I... had a boyfriend before, and he... kinda taught me how to do it" I said shakily, averting my gaze not wanting to see his reaction.

"Chieko, I'm going to make you mine, and no one but me is going to touch you. Got it?" he spoke so seriously, I don't even know what to say. I nodded, my eyes still not looking at him. "Chieko, look at me" his voice was stern, but it was full of sadness and another emotion I couldn't understand. I mustered all the strength I had and looked at him. His face was so caring, it made my heart flutter. "I love you" his words made my eyes water and my eyes turned into a happy smile. "Uhm... by the way... are you a virgin?" I instantly blushed, I resisted the urge to not look away.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, oh jeez this is embarrassing.

"*sigh* I guess I have to go easy on you" he said with a smirk. I turned my head again and moved my hands to my face. My face was bound to be tomato red. I then felt his hands roam my body. It felt amazing when he caressed my sides. He rose and cupped my breasts and squeezed them slightly. He pushed them into a circular motion, causing me togasp and moan. I suddenly felt his lips brush against one my nipples.

"Ah! Kankuro!" I couldn't hold my voice in, my body is so sensitive to his touch. After a while he switched rotating my breasts. Oh jeez he's good! He started to trail kisses downmy body making me whimper in need. I slightly jolted when I felt his toungue on my entrance. I arched my back in pleasure. It felt so GOOD! He slowly and gently pushed a finger in watching my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, and let out a scream of pleasure. He chuckled liking my reaction. Then he pushed in anotherm causing my voice to hitch.

After another finger he said "I think you're ready Chieko." I could feel my feel my cheeks burn up in that moment. I squirmed slightly when I felt something bigger replaced his fingers. I squeezed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth, when he started to push in. I felt conflicted between the pain and the pleasuring feeling of being filled.

"A-ah... mmmmm!" I let out, biting down on my bottim lip. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Does it hurt?" I heard so much concern and sympathy in his voice. I opened my eyes slightly and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Kind of, just stay like this for a moment" I whispered, trying to not show how much pain I was in. After a few moments Kankuro adjusted and started to slowly thrust inside me. I bit my bottom lip, and cut it a bit.

"Relax a little, you're going to break me" he said jokingly, causing me to slightly giggle. Kankuro kissed m lips momentaril distracting me from the pain. It got better as time went on and he started to go faster. I started to shift my body to see what was good.

"Ahhh! Ah... Kankuro!" I shouted when he hits a spot that felt the best. He stopped, causing me to growl.

"Sorry, I thought I was hurting you. I don't want to cause you pain" he said sincerely, making my face soften and I smiled at him.

"No, it was actually really good at that point. Keep hitting that spot" the stop was forgotten and the pace was resumed. It was perfect and amazing while he hit the spot. "Ah! Harder!" I managed to say, and he complied. My moans continued to get louder and louder. I covered mouth my hand as the pleasure became too hard to bear. My back arched as a wave of pleasure hit me. Kankuro suddenly pulled out of me, and came all over my chest with a groan. I rested my head on his chest, trying to slow my breathing. He gently laind me down, and proceeded to wipe me down...with Kleenexes... "That was nice" I murmured fighting down my sleep.

"Yeah, it was" Kakuro agreed, but he had a slightly worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I said as I touched his face.

"Oh nothing, just don't want to lose you, that's all" he gave me a reassuring smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Kankuro, I love you, and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. I wouldn't even think about it" I said with a stern voice. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Good" he kissed me ad instantly fell asleep.

"Baka, you fell asleep way too fast" I mumbled before falling asleep, into his warm arms.

DONE! If y'all were wondering... Kankuro didn't have his make up on. (He looks better witout it!) READ THE RP TO UNDERSTAND WTF IS GOING ON~! 3 wuvv yooou!


End file.
